


Under the Umbrella

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beach Sex, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Frottage, M/M, heavy kissing, lovey dovey stuff, pre-season 2, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some alone time on the beach~





	Under the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly very smutty, just very cute, fluffy smut for these two lovely Galra. I miss writing about these two. I hope you enjoy and has not been beta read 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was rare they decided to take a vacation together.

In fact it was almost surreal that they were here on a nice, quiet beach planet reclining on some nice blankets with an umbrella keeping the sun from overheating them. The lovely, blue skies and the sound of the waves gently rolling on to the beach were a refreshing sight compared to the ominous violet walls of where they would continue their rebel work. 

Once they’ve had their fill of course.

For a little while they could forget there was a war going on. Just take a break from the stress, the pain, the loss and the fighting that’s plagued them since their secret rebellion even started.

After all, even the warrior needs rest to keep his sense sharp.

Besides if anything happened their blades would alert them.

Kolivan opened his eyes a bit when he feels a familiar tail gently curl around his wrist as a deep rumbling purr sounds from his mate. The blanket was soft under them as he was curled against the larger galra’s side, purring deeply with a happy hum.

He looked up at him with a rare smile.

“Hmmmm, yes?”

Antok looked down at him, smiling contentily as he gently traces patterns down Kolivan’s back with a deep purr. 

They were both completely naked. Why not be so? There was no one else here and they only had each other. Their uniforms hung off a branch a few feet away with their blades tucked away in their sheaths.

“….You’re beautiful Koli….”

“Hmm….” Kolivan moved over him slowly, slipping between his legs, “You are far more beautiful than me…”

He gently holds the larger galra’s face, and kissed the scar over his eye and then the ones over his lips. A deep purr escapes him as those strong hands gently caress up his sides and to his shoulders.

Antok gives a playful nip to his bottom lip before the kiss breaks. Kolivan gently cards his fingers through the soft fur, gently caressing down those abs, then the strong hips before stopping just at the thighs. He rests his head on the warm chest as a gentle breeze blows over them.

His loose hair was gently pulled back and twirled between the fingers gently before a hand tilts his face up gently.

“I must disagree Koli.”

Kolivan quirked a brow, “Well then I’m afraid you and I are at a standstill than.”

He slid his hand slowly down over the inner thighs and smirks at the blush that tints Antok’s face and how those ears point up. He lightly traced his fingers up the length of his mate’s cock with a deep purr.

“You’re everything to me…do you know that?” He closed his eyes as a hand gently cups one side of his face, thumb tracing his cheek.

Antok took in a deep, shuddering breath as he slowly slips his legs around the other’s hips, “A-and you to me, Kolivan….Stars…”

A warm smile graces the normally stoic leader’s face as he gently strokes his mate in slow, firm pumps. He watches those ears lower and Antok’s eyes close slowly as he bites his bottom lip. Slowly Kolivan swirled his thumb over the tip, feeling a little warm precum dribble out as his yellow eyes glow.

“Mmmmm….aaaaah….haaa…..mmm….!”

Kolivan purred down at his husband as he slowly grips his own cock and gently holds it alongside the slightly bigger one. He groaned softly and lowered his ears as he feels Antok’s tail release his arm and slowly tickle up along his thighs. He gasps when the tip slowly tickles along the folds of his slit, his thighs trembling softly.

“Haaa….” he rested his head on Antok’s chest purring as he breathes in the scent of his fur and strokes their cocks a little harder.

“Kolivan….” he whispered softly, “Koli…Stars….so good….you’re so good to me oooooh….oooh….”

He kissed up his large mate’s chest and to his neck as he used his free hand to gently lift Antok’s head to kiss up to his lips. His own cock twitches softly as it dribbles with pre-cum from the tip. He slowly rolled his hips into Antok’s slowly rubbing his thumb over the tips with a groan.

Antok planted his feet in the sand, toes curling as he whines and tilts his head back, tail dropping and sliding across the sand as he bucks his hips. He shakily gripped Kolivan’s shoilders whimpering as he ground his hips in time with his husband’s. 

Kolivan pulls back from the kiss and sits up a bit, breathing heavily as he focuses on his mate—

He squawks when his head hits the umbrella a bit.

“Kolivan….?” Antok blinked and looked up.

The Blade leader hissed before he rubs his head and huffs quietly, eye twitching, “…Mm….I may have set the umbrella a little too low….”

A rare chuckle escapes him as he’s smiles sheepishly. Antok blinked before his lips broke into a grin as he reached up and gently holds his face. 

“Hehehe…beautiful and cute~”

Kolivan’s ears flop down as he snorts before leaning down, “You’ve been drinking too much perillium pear martinis my love….”

“I don’t need to be drunk to speak the truth about what I see, Koliva—aaaaah!” He’s cut off when the pumping resumes, “…Ooooh you sneaky—”

He snorts when Kolivan stuck his tongue out at him a moment before pulling him down for another kiss. Honestly he was glad Kolivan was being silly now in a rare moment of openness.

It meant he was really enjoying himself and that’s all Antok wanted for right now.


End file.
